


Two Forces At War

by the_hot_voltron_yaoiz



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hot_voltron_yaoiz/pseuds/the_hot_voltron_yaoiz
Summary: I'll leave you in suspense.





	1. The First Day of the Final Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn/gifts), [Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy/gifts), [Haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley/gifts), [abbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbi/gifts), [and anyone else familiar with Heathers.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+anyone+else+familiar+with+Heathers.).



> Greetings and salutations.

Keith was starting his final year of high school. He was as ready as you can be in High School. 

 Today was his first day. 

He had wanted to fit in with the popular kids; dare he even think, the most popular clique in school. He knew it probably wouldn't happen, but he could dream. 

His thoughts were cut off by his best friend since they were kids, Shiro, tugging at him to get his attention. “Keith! You still on for movie night tonight? “ Shiro asked, excited to hang out with his friend. “Yeah, Shiro. What movie is it? “ Keith asked enthusiastically. Shiro smiled at Keith and said, “Oh, you know. Only the usual. Batman as always.” Keith playfully rolled his eyes and smiled at Shiro. “Oh, Shiro. Forever a superhero geek at heart.” He thought to himself. He was about to reply when someone decided to dump Shiro’s books on the floor.

Keith sighed to himself and thought, “This high school is the home to the worst assholes on Earth”

 “Pick that up.” Keith demanded of the random douche. “What was that, nerd?” The random asked in reply, mockingly. “I said pick up those books you dropped, shithead. “ Keith replied testily. The random stared at Keith then said, “You have a pimple.” He then roughly poked Keith where the pimple was. 

Shiro pushed up his glasses then hastily picked up his books. “Thanks-” Shiro was cut off by the grand entrance of the rulers of this high school,  **_The Clique._ **


	2. Lance and His Trench coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment no one was waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and Salutations.

Lance stared at the blue sky while his trench coat swished behind him. “I wonder how long this will last.” He thought to himself, adjusting the cuffs of the coat. He slightly shrugged to himself and proceeded to enter the beige colored hellhole known as  _ High School.  _

__ His morning classes went by painfully slowly. School was boring, even to an insane person like him. He could really go for a good Slurpee from 7/11… 

  He twirled his pencil around with his head in his hand as he halfheartedly listened to whatever the hell the teacher was droning on about. This was his period before lunch. Speaking of lunch, Lance wondered what shitty garbage they called school food was served here. 

 Interrupting his thinking, the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime. He rolled his eyes and gathered his things. He wasn't exactly looking forward to lunch for many reasons, the primary one being that high schoolers are shitheads.

 He entered the cafeteria and sat at a table in the corner. No one was really sitting there except for some people, one of which was sleeping. He set his things down and got his food, which happened to be a chicken pot pie that didn't look the most appetizing to him. He just sat there letting his eyes wander around. He wasn't really paying attention until he saw something that made his heart stop.  _ Him. L _ ance didn't know who that was, but holy shit. He was definitely attractive. 

 Lance found himself smiling at that stranger. They met eyes and Lance continued smiling. Whoever this stranger was had beautiful eyes. They were a amethyst color that he had never seen in his life. 

_  “Idiot, stop staring. You can't afford to get attached. You're not gonna stay here forever, you know. Plus, it would never happen. You're  _ **_You,_ ** _ Lance, stop dreaming and get your head out of the clouds.”  _  The voice he knew so well cut him off as always. “Whatever, Blue. Leave me alone.” He thought to himself, successfully silencing the voice. 

He had gotten distracted by the voice that he didn't see the stranger return his smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days. No wonder they're so shit. Anyways, I'll try to post another chapter later on today.


	3. Aliens, Blanks, and Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is my badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations as always.

Keith doesn't know when it happened, but at some point he became part of The Clique. He never thought he would. There would be no harm done, he would still be best friends with Shiro. He would just have more friends now. At least, that's what he told himself as justification. 

 He had a new outfit courtesy of them now too. Lotor had told Keith his “rags” weren't good enough for the clique, and had him wear a blue blazer with slacks and some nice dress shoes. His color was blue, Lotor’s was red, Sendak’s was green, and Haggar’s was yellow.  

 He enjoyed being popular now, but lunch was a different story. He always knew Shiro had a huge crush on one of the lead cheerleaders, Allura, but he would get humiliated any time he acted on his feelings. Keith didn't know why he persisted. 

 He was forced to just watch as Shiro mustered up the courage to walk to the table Allura sat at and give her a note. While he waited for her to read it, he messed with his white streak of hair several times, something he did when he was nervous like hell. Keith almost cried when he heard Allura laugh loudly and pass the note around to the other cheerleaders on the squad and Shiro ran out the silver doors in shame and embarrassment.

 Before Keith could chase after him, he was pulled by Lotor and dragged into a conversation with him.  They went around asking people the lunchtime poll question, which was, “You inherit 5 million dollars the same day Aliens invade Earth and state they're gonna blow up the planet in two days. What do you do? “ Keith thought it was kind of stupid, but Lotor wasn't exactly known for his intelligence. More because of his beauty and rich dad. 

 Keith wasn't really paying attention to people's answers, just looking around. He felt his heart drop when he saw someone sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He could feel everything being tuned out at his and the stranger's eyes met. The stranger smiled at him, and Keith smiled back, but didn't notice the stranger's sudden confliction with himself. 

 “Wow, drool much, Keith? “ Lotor teased, as Haggar and Sendak laughed. Keith rolled his eyes, then Haggar provided useful information for once and told Keith his name was Lance McClain. Keith walked over towards Lance to ask him the question. 

“Hi, Lance. “ Keith started. “Greetings and salutations.” Lance replied coyly. “I'm Keith and I have a stupid question to ask-” Keith said. “There's no such thing as stupid questions. “ Lance interjected. Keith smiled at Lance and continued, “You inherit 5 million dollars the same day Aliens invade Earth say they're gonna blow it up in two days. What do you do? “ Lance grinned and replied, “That is probably the most stupid question I've heard. But I'd probably go to a lake, bring my sax, listen to Bach.” He stopped for a second then smiled teasingly, “Maybe play for a pretty boy too.” He hummed “Careless Whisper” while Keith thought of a reply. “Well, I'll tell you if I see a pretty boy. “ Lance chuckled and told him, “If I'm not mistaken, I see one right now.” Keith blushed and was about to say something when Lotor dragged him away. 

 Lance smiled to himself and continued sitting there, unaware of two jocks that were probably gay for each other began plotting against Lance. One shoved his hand in Lance's ‘food’. They were doing their best to intimidate him, but Lance wasn't some pussy. He just stood up and told them, “You won't be able to eat my food if you're dead.” Then pulled out a gun to shoot at the two jocks. Lance laughed after he fired at them and saw them piss their pants. 

 Revenge is sweet indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm doing a shit job, pls tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.


End file.
